Roleplaying Page for Pg. 186!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Roleplaying Page for Pg. 186! 20 Comments Mz.Hyde Mz.Hyde @disqus_NnFUI30kih 4 months ago DAMMIT EDWARD HOW AM I GOING TO PAY FOR THERAPY FROM THIS?!! Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Newest − Avatar MillieGriffin • 4 months ago Millie had just left the library with arms full of books and some leftover paisteries from the bakery she got her breakfast from. For the most part of the day things had been rather mundane and uneventful, it was nice . With her burden she began to make her way to her room. ((Mz.Hyde)) •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 4 months ago MILLIE! •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde • 4 months ago In that moment when she that voice she literally dropped everything and froze, the whole world in her eyes froze as she stood amongst the scattered books. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 4 months ago Hey Millie! Did you taste this cake Rachel- oh no! You dropped your books! Here, let me help you with that! *She puts the piece of cake in her mouth and bends down and starts picking up the books.* •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde • 4 months ago Without realizing it Millie had flinched away from Mz. Hyde as she stooped down close to her to pick up the books. Aside from the knee jerk reaction she found her legs couldn't move again, all she could do was hold herself tightly with one hand over her mouth and try to take deep breaths. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 4 months ago Millie? Are you ok? •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde • 4 months ago She didn't answer. She started to trimble from the sound of her voice. Despite wanting to run away, far away, all she could manage was to turn her back to her. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 4 months ago Aw, f*ck. I'm triggering you again aren't I? I should've known that the adventure we went on during Halloween wouldn't be enough. •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde • 4 months ago oh God that day...THAT day.... came a thought as mental pictures of the Halloween before last began to claw their way to the surface of her mind yet again. She fell to her knees like a sack of bricks and her deep breaths started to turn into sobs. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 4 months ago Aw GODDAMMIT. •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde • 4 months ago • edited "I–....wh–...I–..." She started to whimper, "I— I— I— I can't stop— I can't stop it— I can't stop— stop it—" her hands moved up her face, fingers combing into her hair, the images become more vivid as the memories enveloped her, "I c-can't stop—h-hurting... I can't stop hurting... stop hurting!" She sobs. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 4 months ago Oh no you don't! *She puts he hands on Millie's shoulders.* Stay with me Millie! You're ok! You're safe! Just focus on my voice! •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde • 4 months ago Millie shrinked a little at Mz. Hyde's touch. "I-I can't...! S-so many— th-there's so m-many...! Her hands to moved over hear ears as her head sank, "so many voices! talking and chatting and sc-screaming, so many, th-their too loud! They hurt! They won't stop! They hurt! It won't stop! It— I— it— I can't stop! I can't stop hurting— h-hurting you—!" Her eyes closed tight as she shrunk further into herself. "I can't stop hurting you! I can't stop hurting you!" 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 4 months ago But Millie, you never harmed me! 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin • 4 months ago ((Pyrogue)) (He took in the information, staying silent during the explanations. "Alright," he said after they had finished.) MillieGriffin "Feel free to ask any questions to clearify anything..." She said side-eyeing him. "Now this is what I make all the alcohol I need for sanitation use." She gestured to a distillery near the corner. "If you need to you can—" she cut herself off and thought about what she was going to say, "You know what, just don't touch it. If you need any alcohol come to me. alright?" •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • 4 months ago “R-right, Okay.” ((Sorry for the delay, I’m travelling rn and the reception is patchy.)) •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Pyrogue • 4 months ago • edited ((It's okay, I'm sick and low on data until Monday anyways.)) "And on that subject due to the nature of our work every time we work on something here, no matter what it is this place is always under quarantine. No open windows or vents, no leaving for anything and it stays under quarantine until every inch of this place is sterile again. That goes for the animals too," she pointed at the terrarium, "you always have to be very vigilant with the animals. If you see one isn't in it's little habitat or you lose one you call me and it will either be caught or killed." She pulled open a drawer and took out what seemed to be a portable cordless lamp. "This black light will help with both of these tasks because it can reveal microbes and other things that can't be seen by the naked eye but you only get one because they don't really make these yet so if you break it or lose it you're S.O.L." She hand it to him. "Any questions or comments yet?" 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • 4 months ago He chewed his lip. “No... Yes. What do you mean, they don’t make them yet?” •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Pyrogue • 4 months ago "This kind of light hasn't been invited here yet." She tried to explain as she rubbed the back of her neck, "it's sort... of from the future, kind of... Actually a lot of stuff in there is sort of, kind of from the future. Well it's from a different world set in the future to be spasific but yeah." 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue MillieGriffin • 4 months ago “Huh.” He should have suspected as much at the Society, but it still made him wonder. “Anything else...?” 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy